Mega Man and the Teletubbies
Mega Man and the Teletubbies! is a YouTube Poop uploaded in 2009. It is a spoof of the Mega Man in Robot Masters High episode, Mega Man and the Fun Song Factory. However, all of the Fun Song Factory parts are replaced with Teletubbies clips and Barney & Friends replaces A Day Full of Songs. Plot The episode opens with the usual title card opening. Then, at the treehouse, Airman is informing Clashman about the recent episode of a new TV show called Dark Robot. Mega Man heard Airman and Clashman talking, but he doesn't know what Dark Robot was. After they were surprised about Mega Man not knowing Dark Robot, they told him about it (after Airman imitates a shanai 3 times). Mega Man says he will watch it today. When Mega Man heads home, he watches the end of Barney and Friends. Before he could switch the channel to the Dark Robot, Teletubbies came on (with the opening being speedy). And before you know it, he becomes addicted to the 4 odd-looking furry creatures. 23 minutes later, he watched the Teletubbies right to the end (speedy as well). At Robot Masters High, Mega Man lied to Airman that Roll (who is dead) watched Barney over Dark Robot, so he couldn't watch it. Airman understood, but then he asks if he can watch it today. Later, the credits of B&F roll. But like before, Mega Man watches Teletubbies while Airman and Clashman watched the Dark Robot. When the Teletubbies ended, Mega Man turns the TV off. At the playground, Airman and Clashman are discussing about the best parts of Dark Robot, in which Mega Man has difficulty in depth because he watches Teletubbies instead of Dark Robot every day. He swears that he will watch Dark Robot, however he still watches Teletubbies until he quickly changes to 200X Channel, only to see the end of Dark Robot. Later, Airman says that he missed yesterday's episode of Dark Robot because his baby cousin had to watch Teletubbies. He and Woodman said that it was a baby show, and that it made Barney and Friends sound smart. Suddenly, Mega Man tells how he felt about Teletubbies, thus Woodman and Airman being surprised. Luckily, Mega Man can say that he had a baby to babysit (Emado) so he had seen it once or twice or something about chicken soup. At the video store, Mega Man desperately buys a DVD of Teletubbies, while talking in a really deep, demonic, G-major-like voice. Walking home from school, he realized that Dark Robot has new episodes only on Saturdays. So he watches Teletubbies again, this time Airman and Clashman had thought Mega Man watched it with Emado. Only to be @#$%ed by Captain Otaka. While Airman and Clashman were disgusted and saying ewwww, a remix of Do the Boogaloo by Quango and Spanky plays in the background. Airman gave Mega Man the borrowed math book back, only to realize that his two best friends now know that he watches Teletubbies. The next day, a picture of Tinky-Winky is taped to his locker while seeing Clashman and Snakeman. When he gets to class, Clashman spilled the beans out loud. Protoman teases Mega Man and the whole class was laughing, and Clashman pulls out a Dipsy doll. Stopping by a store, Airman watches Teletubbies on a TV set on the window and is curious about it. When the duo got to school Clashman is still talking about the baby show, until Airman says that it was a cool baby show and that it was the single most weirdest show ever. Then, the gang hear Teletubby music through a boombox near the soccer field. Metalman admits that he had been watching the show for two years. The guys are in Mega Man's living room watching the Dancing Bear on Teletubbies along with Emado and Clashman said that the episode has something to do with Tubby Custard. The others were surprised, but Clashman says that maybe she had seen it once or twice. Emado gets a better look and the video ends.